


Love never dies, Love finds a way.

by Lokis_Lover21



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alive Ianto Jones, Alive Owen Harper, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bottom Ianto, Eventual Romance, Fix-It, Gwen Cooper & Ianto Jones Friendship, Ianto Jones & Toshiko Sato Friendship, Jack Needs a Hug, Jack being Jack, Jack is a Little Shit, M/M, Mostly fluff and smut, Owen is a little shit, Protective Jack Harkness, Temporary Character Death, Top Jack, janto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-10-10 07:58:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10433010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokis_Lover21/pseuds/Lokis_Lover21
Summary: Ianto is alive! he is ready and is back in action with his Torchwood team, Owen, and Tosh have made their way through as well what are the odds. Ianto has a secret to hide from his beautiful blue-eyed lover, but will it stay a secret for long? Jack is happy that Ianto is still with him and will do just about anything to keep him alive... but will he even have a problem with that?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oh god okay, I finished that blasted Episode and I hate everything. This is a Huge fix-it story Owen and Tosh are alive and guess what so is the wonderful Ianto! Yay!
> 
> I hope you all like my story I am working really hard on it.

Another day in Torchwood, going through the files for Jack. It’s not the most fun thing in the world, but it will never get done if it’s left up to him. As I scribble down the last words on the files I hear Gwen and Owen walk into the hub, sounds as if they are fighting  
“Why are you even asking it’s none of your business!?” I walk over rubbing my head seeing Gwen get in Owen’s face  


“It’s my business if it affects the team!” Why? Almost every day they get into a fight of some kind, and it’s always me breaking it up. I hardly care what it’s about. If it seems something is wrong with either one of them I’ll bring it up to Jack, and he can deal with it if he thinks it’s necessary.  


“Will the both of you stop bickering? What is it this time?” both their heads turn towards me Owen just shoots me a glare as Gwen has a look of sympathy  


“Ianto it doesn’t concern you it’s between me and Gwen! Just go off to Jack he may need a fix from his toy.” I shake my head with a hurt smile I was ready to have a comeback but someone beat me to it  


“Well, you’re not wrong Owen I do need him. I need him to hand me the files he has been working on.” I look over in Jack's direction before I go back into his office, and grabbed the files. As I make my way out I see that Owen is nowhere in sight, and Gwen is on one of the computers. “Jones Ianto Jones, I see you’re finished with these.” I shake my head looking over to my left seeing Jack leaning against a wall with his arms across his chest. He thinks it makes him look so hot. I won’t admit it to him but it does.  


“U-um yes quite done.” Why do I stutter? Is it the way he looks at me? It has to be. He looks so smug maybe it’s that smile of his. He makes his way over to me taking the papers out of my hands and opens them to look them over. The way his face softens as he concentrates. Careful there Ianto he may catch you staring, you don’t want him to tease you do you?  


“Ianto is there something on my face?” his eyes leave the paper to look at me, shit. He caught me. “You’re not one to stare. Where is it?” he takes one of his hands and starts “looking” for whatever is on his face. I can’t help but feel my cheeks heat up  


“Jack there is nothing on your face.” As soon as the words left my mouth he has a smug smile as if knowing the whole time there was nothing there. “Jack did you find out what Gwen and Owen were fighting about?” the thought just came back to me. I know that it’s probably not my business but it did cause Owen to yell at me.  
“I did. Apparently, Gwen is having problems with Rhys at home and it seems to be taking a toll on her.”  


“Oh. Is there anything we can do?” Jack just gives a small laugh looking at me with his drop dead gorgeous grin.  


“And do what?” He puts a hand on my shoulder “Ianto your heart is in the right place but there isn’t anything we can do but wait and be there for her.” A sigh escapes my lips it seems as if Rhys is getting more judgmental on her job here ever since the day everyone thought I died. I haven’t told Jack this but I remember falling to my knees behind his back as he kept shooting. He noticed, of course, I remember everything our exchanging of words; the way his lips felt on mine then I remember everything going black. The next thing I knew I was waking up to Gwen’s and Jack’s faces they had told me that they believe I had a stroke of dumb luck and believe that I had only passed out. I’m not sure whether I should think the same, half of me does think I died but I am not going to bring that concern up I don’t want to upset Jack. I remember how his face looked when I opened my eyes I know he thought I was dead for the fact tears were running down his face and he had told me. I feel as if he looks at me differently since that day. I don’t mean in a bad way it just seems that he is making sure I’m more careful like he is afraid to lose me. To be honest, I don’t mind because it’s his way of showing he cares.  


“Jack?” Jack and I look over to the source of the voice and it’s Gwen. I give a polite smile looking at Jack before I walk away. I head to the kitchen to start making coffee for everyone. I have secretly put Jack on decaf. He is way to hyper in the morning and with him keeping me up all bloody night then waking up at seven a.m. is starting to become a hassle so yes he is now on decaf.  
________________________________

I watch Ianto’s butt as he walks away man I love when he walks to me but man he looks so good leaving. His ass is so good looking. “Jack?” I frown when I hear Gwen’s voice again  


“What is it, Gwen?”  


“The rift is acting up; at least from what I see it is.” My eyebrow rises at this as she started leading me over to the computer showing me obvious signs of alien activity from the rift just like she had said.  


“Hum okay call Tosh she will join you on this so will Owen.” I start towards the kitchen as I hear Owen groaning “You two better play nice while you are there.” I call back to them, this time I hear two groans.  


I look up as I walk into the kitchen I smile as I see Ianto finish making coffee, I strut up to him and wrap my arms around his waist, I feel his body tense before relaxing again “Jack you scared me.” I give a playful pout at him and watch as a smile spreads across his face “you forget you have light feet.” He turned his head slightly and gave me a small peck on the lips before he goes back to the coffee.  


I let a small laugh leave my lips “You love it. Especially when we play naked hide and go seek.” I see a blush start to rise up on his cheeks.  
“That’s not fair Jack… and besides you cheat, every time.”  


“I don’t cheat.” The look he gives me makes me take it back “Maybe I look at the cameras. But that’s using my resources, not cheating.” All he does is roll his eyes at me before responding  


“Yeah well, next time those are being shut off. And if they turn on you are cheating.”  


“Okay, okay. But…”  


“No buts.”  


“Ianto, I would be…”  


“Cheating.” I raise my eyebrow at him as let go of his waist to move over to one of the counters and in the process, I hoist myself up to sit on the countertop watching him.  


“What is up with you and me ‘cheating’ Ianto? We have fun in the end.” I let my sentence end with a hint of suggestiveness.  


“That’s inappropriate Jack, and you know full well why.” I let a small smile fall across my face. I love our banter together; I almost lost this, almost lost the one I love. I have found myself not wanting to send Ianto on missions anymore, keeping him safe in the hub. I don’t think he notices as much. I know it is unfair to him but… I don’t want to lose him. I refuse to feel that pain again. “Jack?” I snap out of my thoughts at the sound of my lover’s concerned voice. I must have been staring at him.  


“Yes? Sorry, Ianto what is it?” I see his face fall slightly at the forced smile I gave. Before I know it he has taken my head into his hands still looking concerned. My smile falters at the look he is giving me.  


“Penny for your thoughts… Jack seriously what’s wrong?” I close my eyes at the feeling of him holding onto my face I feel his thumbs rub against my cheeks. I let myself get lost in his touch for a moment almost as if I’m trying to remember every last detail. “Jack you aren’t usually this quiet, especially after I call you out for being inappropriate.”  
“Sorry didn’t mean to get all quiet on you. I just got lost in thought.”  


“Thinking about what Jack?”  


“You of course.” His face is so priceless; he looks like a gaping fish. I lean forward capturing his lips with mine for a second before pulling back, letting the easy smile fall back on my face. I didn’t even know I was frowning. “Is that so hard to believe?”  


“Just surprised me is all.” He let go of my face letting his hands fall onto my shoulders before giving my lips a sweet peck. I watch him return to the task he has set for himself 

“Now I’m thinking Gwen would love her coffee.” He hands me mine before walking off to the others. I take a small sip _yum; he always makes the best coffee even though it tastes a bit different than it did before we started dating…… Oh well it’s still good._  
________________________________

I sigh as I leave Jack in the kitchen I worry about him I always do. Okay, Ianto lets focus on work I will deal with him later. I walk over to Gwen who gives me a look of pain I raise my eyebrow “Hey Gwen what’s wrong?”  


“Owen and I have to work together on a mission with Tosh who won’t do a thing if we start fighting. Ugh!” I give her a sympathetic smile  


“I’ll go in your place if you want.” I see her face light up but it falls in an instant  


“Jack will get mad if I don’t go, he told me I had to.”  


“I’ll go with you then… as emotional support. Jack shouldn’t mind.” I smile as her face lights up again  


“Thank you, Ianto… I’ll tell Owen that you are coming with.” I watch her run off with her coffee and Owens to let him know I chuckle as I hear a loud groan in protest. _Oh it makes my day when I ruin his_ I think sarcastically.


	2. Chapter 2

“I still don’t understand why tea-boy needs to come with.”

“I told you…”

“Yes, yes Jack said so, but why Gwen?” I roll my eyes this has been going on for about an hour now Owen still being a dick about me coming with. Tosh was more than happy to see me come along even said that she hasn’t seen me out on the field in a while. “I mean Jack…”

“Will you shut up about it already?! Ianto is here helping. For once take it with good graces!” I jump at the sound of Tosh’s usually timid voice finding an angrier higher octave. “You complain about everything! Be thankful for once!” I reach my hand out for her shoulder in hopes she would calm down, even though it made me smile from her standing up for me. I watch her take a deep breath giving me a small smile back.

“She has a point, Owen…” I just watch as he turns to glare at Gwen “We found a way to fix you from being eternally dead. We brought you back to life, and yet you still find reasons to complain. We haven’t even heard a thank you from you, not once.” I realize that we have made it to the site so I grab Tosh and we start working but not before I notice Owen’s eyes cast down to the ground. “We even saved Tosh, countless of times and she still is saying thank you. When are you going to learn? Owen that everything isn’t about you!” I sigh thankfully at the silence now given to us.

“Well since that’s done, let’s get to work yeah?” I smile at the nod Owen gives me in response. After a bit Gwen gets a call on her com probably from Jack I’m guessing. 

“It’s Jack, I’ll be right back okay.” And I’m right. Owen gives her a wave of recognition, Tosh too enveloped in what she’s doing doesn’t respond. Me? I just give her a slight nod before seeing if I can help Tosh out  
.  
“Everything looking good Tosh?” I watch her jump before she lets out a small nervous laugh.  
“You scared me Ianto.” I give her an apologetic smile as she gave a light sigh “Looking good for our standards? No, not so much. This is defiantly alien origin.” _I raise an eyebrow there’s a but coming._

“But?”

“But, I can’t register what kind.” _Yep there it is, always a but with this job. I groan putting my head in my hands_

“Is there any way we can cut into this thing and get more data for you?” All she does is a shrug in response. “Owen, how bad would it be if we cut into this? Any health hazards you can see?”

“Not that I can see, but if you do I would suggest extra caution. I really don’t want to deal with an emergency right now.” I give a slight roll of my eyes giving him a thumbs up in response… _Is Gwen still on the phone? Well if it’s Jack it must be important if she is gone this long._ I turn back to Tosh

“Okay Tosh I’m going to cut into this for you okay?” She gives me a smile as I pick up a scalpel and kneel in front of the object, I don’t really know how to describe it… it's small but not too small, it was enough to cause a nice hole in the ground, and it’s round looks blue it’s not a rock it looks too smooth but it’s rough to the touch. 

“Be careful Ianto.” I feel a slight heartwarming feeling in my chest at the concern from Tosh “Jack might not be happy if you get hurt.” I try not to laugh at how true that statement is.

“Don’t worry Tosh I’ll be careful.” I look back at her giving a reassuring smile before I turn back to the object and start trying to cut into it, I can see Owen out of the corner of my eye looking a little concerned his eyes transfixed on me. _I have to say even though he is a pain in the ass he does care; he won’t admit that I’m sure._ I smile at the small incision I made “And there we go, Tosh got anything good?” I watch her as she looks at her equipment before I know it her eyes widen and I’m being thrown backward.

“IANTO!” I hear everyone’s voice all at once, I can feel an invisible force pushing against my chest I can’t breathe, and I try to struggle underneath it to get it off but once I do I feel a pain in my leg I try not to scream but it feels like something is trying to tear it off. I watch as Owen tries to get over to me but he is pushed back by the same unknown force.

“O-Owen what do we do?”

“How should I know Gwen I can’t even get near him?!” I can hear the panic in his voice in everyone’s to be exact but his holds a bit more of anger. I can see him try to get to me again but he is just pushed back again. It’s as if everything is in slow motion but at the same time I can’t concentrate on them only the bone breaking pain shooting through my body.

“He’s losing blood we have to do something!” the pressure on my chest is getting tighter; the twisting pain in my leg is getting worse.

“What would you suggest!? I. Can’t. Get. Near. HIM!” I feel a scream leave my throat that I didn’t know I was holding back, I finally realize Gwen is right I’m bleeding… pretty bad at that. I can’t focus, I can’t think, I can’t hear… It’s cold… It’s black.  
————————————————————  
“Oh god, oh god Ianto isn’t moving anymore guys.” I feel myself start to hyperventilate 

“Gwen take a deep breath I don’t need to worry about you as well!” I watch Owen finally get close to him no longer being pushed back; he kneels down putting a hand to Ianto’s throat checking his pulse I watch as his eyes widen “We need to get back to the Hub… Now!” without a second thought Owen has Ianto in his arms carrying him back to the car. What just happened? I start to remember the talk I just had with Jack

_“Where is Ianto?!”_

__

“He’s with us why? He came to make sure no one fights, and well to help.”

__

“WHAT!? Why would you let him go with?!?” I remember getting angry with him

__

“He is a part of this team Jack he is allowed to help us on missions!”

__

“I know that… I… Why wasn’t I told about it?” His voice was soft for a moment before getting hard again with anger I knew he was remembering that day

__

“Jack it’s going to be okay we are all here with him, he will be fin…” just then I see him being thrown across the room “I have to go.”

__

_“Gwen?! What’s going o…” He wasn’t able to finish his sentence I had already hung up and ran over yelling Ianto’s name._

“Gwen come on Owen is already in the car.” I watched numbly as Tosh grabs my arm and pulls me along to the car Jack is going to throw a fit at us for letting this happen.  
————————————————————  
I start pacing _she hung up on me, something happened didn’t it. Jack calm down it's okay, Yanto is going to be okay, your yan is okay. Slow. Deep calm breaths, just like Ianto has told you when you get like this. Deep breath…_ My thoughts are interrupted by the hub door opening. I run out of my office all focus on breathing out the window seeing Owen’s back… is he carrying someone? I can’t tell. I see next Gwen and Tosh; it looks like Tosh is pulling her along. Where is Ianto? No, No oh god no. I sprint down the stairs past Tosh and Gwen, I stop once I am in Owens domain… Ianto is on the bed in the middle of the room. My breath hitches “Ianto?” Owens' head snaps up at the sound of my voice “Yan?” his eyes not leaving me as I walk over to my lover.

“Jack…” That’s when I snap 

“What went wrong Owen?!” I notice the slight flinch in his body language. I watch as he steps forward to Ianto and me.

“He made a small incision in the object we were looking at to try to help Tosh with identifying it, and he was thrown to the ground a moment later… I couldn’t get near him no matter how much I tried I was just pushed back by an invisible force.” I watch as his eyes get a little watery as he starts hooking up Ianto to some of the machines in the room. _He must feel really bad, he couldn’t do anything for him._

“Did any of you grab it before you left?” My voice finding a softer tone. Owen nodded towards Tosh who was examining it with Gwen “Okay good.” I’m trying so hard to stay calm _don’t yell it wasn’t Owens fault._ I just look down at Ianto he looks so peaceful, before I know it I’m running my fingers through his hair he’s going to be okay I know he will. “Why was he even there?”

“Excuse me?” I look up seeing a very confused Owen “You sent him with.” My hand retracts from Ianto’s hair turning to face him completely

“No I didn’t. That’s why I called Gwen.” I can see Owen’s confusion turn into anger

“I was told by Gwen you sent him with.” My eyebrow rises at his statement

“She told you that?” only response I get is a nod that’s all I needed to go and find her. “GWEN!?” I find her and Tosh still around the object “You told Owen I sent him with?!” I watch as her eyes widen 

“Ianto said you wouldn’t mind.” 

“You lied to Owen!”  
————————————————————  


_I feel like screaming my body is screaming out I feel as if every bone in my body is broken and I’m still moving. Oh god, It hurts. Jack? JACK! Help me! Please. I feel a sob wanting to escape my throat… I can’t see anything it’s just pitch black. I don’t know what happened but I’m screaming._ I feel hands on my shoulders keeping me from launching forward “Ianto! Ianto! It’s okay, you’re okay.” It’s Owen, my heart feels like I ran a marathon, I’m shaking like a leaf. I see the worry on his face. He looks mortified. I’ve stopped screaming but I’m still shaking breathing heavily.

“Yan?!” 

“Jack not right now!” I hear Owen yell. _Jack? My mind is reeling I want Jack_

“Jack?! JACK!” I start struggling under Owen's hands

“Ianto stop you’re going to hurt yourself!”

“Ianto!” I feel a hand on my cheek I turn my head from an angry looking Owen to see Jack. I feel myself start to calm down I close my eyes and lean into his touch “You had us worried Yan.” The hands on my shoulder have disappeared

“D-didn’t m-mean…”

“Shh, it's okay, you’re okay.” I feel his thumb start to stroke my cheek _I’m just waiting for Owen to tell him I’m fine and then the yelling will start._ “What were you thinking by the way Ianto? I might have needed you here.” _No yelling?_

“Gwen was worried about fighting with Owen, I thought that I could help remedy that… she is already going through so much.” I feel his hand slide off my face I see he is trying not to get mad but failing very easily. What happened? Did Gwen do something?

“Yan… Owen told me you were passed out the whole time. You weren’t moving.” I can hear his breath hitching no one else here would notice but I do, I know my Jack I know he was beyond worried.

“Jack.” All he does is look at me as I am opening my arms for a hug, I watch as he huffs before falling right into my arms wrapping his around my waist.

“You are okay, that’s what matters right now… But Gwen and I are going to have a chat.” He gives me a soft kiss on the head before turning around and leaving in a hurry. Gwen is in trouble, I can just tell by the way he left.

“Ianto, we need to talk.” Startled by the sudden voice of Owen, especially in a soft tone.

“Okay? What’s going on?” he remains silent _that’s weird what happened when I passed out_ “Owen?” He shifts on his feet before he looks up at me, _concerned he looks concerned… Why? This is the second time today._

“Ianto, when you went unconscious… I checked your pulse…” I give a slight nod in understanding but I’m still confused why is it important I’m alive aren’t I? “Ianto when I checked there was nothing, you were dead.” I feel my eyes widen shaking my head no

“No, Owen that that's not right. I’m right here, I’m alive. You had to of checked in the wrong place.” 

“Ianto I have been a doctor for how long? I know where your pulse is… it could have been it was so slow I couldn’t feel it… but I had to let you know.” I give him a small nod in response before he continued “I’m not going to tell Jack about for reasons we both know” I feel a laugh escape me “but I’m keeping a close eye on you okay?” I find myself smiling up at him I like when he is being a doctor, he actually is nice.

“Well since I don’t have a choice I’m going to say okay.” I watch as he tries to hold back a smile before nodding and going back to his equipment. “Can I leave?” I hear a small sigh before getting a response

“You are just going to get up anyway so go ahead.” I give him a smile telling him he is right before getting up and leaving the room the moment I leave Owen's domain the only thing I hear is yelling

"You took advantage of his good nature, Gwen! You know how he is when you get all doe-eyed on him!" I feel my eyebrow rise, _great Gwen pissed off Jack._ "I gave you orders to leave with Tosh and Owen, not Ianto! He was supposed to stay here and help me with files!" _My mother would be so disappointed in me for eavesdropping but what she doesn't know won't hurt her._

"At least I don't cage him up like an animal!" _Gwen?!_ "You are suffocating him, Jack! He doesn't go on any missions, not even the ones you go on either and if he does it's a miracle!" _That is unfair he needs my help around the hub, even though I do miss going on missions I know Jack trusts me enough to do the important stuff around here._

"You have NO right Gwen! You almost got him killed! Go home, you are done here for today!" I feel my eyes widen finally stepping into the room, I watch Gwen straighten her back eyes fixing on me

"Hey guys, looks like I missed something, nothing important I hope." I keep a smile on my face trying to act like I didn't hear anything.


	3. Chapter 3

I watch as Gwen leaves the hub a few minutes later, I look over to Jack who is looking at the computer Tosh was on a second ago. I walk over to him looking over his shoulder “Why did you make her leave Jack? She didn’t do anything wrong from where I’m standing.” I watch for a reaction but didn’t see anything “Jack?” I place my hand on his shoulder and I feel him jump slightly.

“She almost got you killed Ianto, and she tried to justify it.” I can feel his shoulder tense up before relaxing again

_Oh Jack, my poor broken Jack._ “She only wanted…”

“Don’t!” his sudden yell made me jump “Just don’t.” I pull my hand back from his shoulder “Ianto, I told her to bring Owen and Tosh. Your name was never mentioned!”

“Jack, she didn’t mean for any of it to happen, are you going to blame Owen for not getting to me before I blacked out?” he suddenly turns around looking at me shocked 

“Really Ianto, the object wasn’t letting anyone near you. He isn’t to blame for anything.” 

“He let me go with and so did Tosh, sending them home too? And I didn’t say that he was.”

“Gwen lied to them saying I let you go with, so no they aren’t!” I roll my eyes just getting aggravated _I understand what he is saying but I am just happy she got me out on the field._

“Okay, fine. I’m going to take a look at the object.” As soon as my sentence finished he was grabbing my arm “What?” My voice took on a more of a snappier tone then I had intended.

“…Tosh is already on that, I actually have some files that need organizing.” _What? But Tosh is over with Owen._ I’m guessing Jack could tell what I was thinking, or he saw me look over to where Owen is “She is just getting a checkup first… come on Ianto.”

“Well I don’t have a choice now do I?” I let out an agitated sigh “Okay where are the files?” I watch as he smiled leading me over to where the files are. _Relief, is he really that scared of losing me?_ I take the files from his arms and just start organizing as Jack leaves the room. _Maybe once I’m done here I can try to sneak a look… I mean from what Gwen said earlier, it got me thinking, maybe he is suffocating me. She is right he doesn’t let me go on missions anymore, I am a grown man and in this line of work no one is going to not get scratched._ I didn’t notice the door opening or how much time has passed while I was with my thoughts. All of a sudden there was a hand on my shoulder, files flying everywhere, and my screaming filled the room.

“Oh Ianto I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.” I look over at Tosh with my hand over my heart “I just came in to say I was leaving, I just finished my check up with Owen.” She smiled happily _she must have gotten good results…Wait what?!_

“What? Jack said you were going to look at the object that he asked you to.” I watch as she raises her eyebrow

“No? No, he didn’t. That’s a little strange." I give a slight agitated nod "Well, want to go take a look." I look up at her face only seeing sympathy, I feel a smile spread across my face not caring about the mess on the floor.

"Well, yeah I do. I can clean this up later."

 _This isn’t probably the smartest idea; if I get caught Jack will kill me. But then again he did lie to me._ I watch Tosh leave the room before I follow her out, I don’t want us to look suspicious. Once I’m out of the office I see that Owen has left, and there is no sign of Jack… _Great where is he off to now? I hope not in the room the object is in._ I bring myself out of my thoughts to see Tosh gesturing me into the room.

“Come on Jack isn’t here.” I swiftly and quietly make it into the room. Once inside my eyes are drawn to the object _has it gotten bigger?_ I walk over to the cut I made; it’s barely even there anymore. “Strange isn’t?” I hear Tosh walk up behind me “It’s almost like it's healing.” _**Siamo chiamati Brutto sogno, signori di morte e vita, come stai vivo?**_ _Is someone talking? It sounds like a different language._ _**He doesn’t understand fools, use their language!**_

“Um Tosh, do you hear something?” I feel a hand on my shoulder and hear a concerned answer

“Ianto what are you talking about? Look maybe this wasn’t a good idea you were attacked by this thing, let’s go.” I feel her try to pull me away but I don’t move. _**We are called Brutto sogno, lords of death and life, how are you alive?**_ “Ianto, let’s go.” I feel her tug my arm but I’m too transfixed on the object before me “Ianto, I can’t get Jack he will kill me for letting you in here.”

“How am I alive?” _**Yes, we killed you did we not?**_ “No, obviously you didn’t” I feel the tugging stop but not a second before Tosh’s head is in front of me I see her lips moving but I no longer hear her. _**BLASPHEMY! You hurt us, you were to die!**_ “Never thought about a doctor being good at his job?” _**DOCTOR! Where is he?!**_ Tosh’s face is becoming more and more blurred for a moment I think her face disappeared “He left. Are you afraid of a doctor?” I feel myself laugh _**you will not laugh at us! The Doctor is a dangerous man!**_ _The doctor? Are they confusing Owen for someone else?_ It’s almost as if everything went back to normal I look around the room noticing Tosh is gone as soon as I realize Jack barges into the room.

“Ianto! What on Earth are you doing in here?!” As I was about to reply but He came to die rushed through my thoughts, I felt my eyes widen as now I can no longer breathe. My hands rush to my chest and slide up to my neck as I fall to my knees, in a second Jack is by my side looking frantic, I just notice Tosh was behind him. My lungs feel like they are burning! _She got him?_ “Ianto?! Shit, Tosh help me!” I feel Jack lift me up but the moment he did Tosh got thrown backward… _It’s getting them away from me._ Before Jack could go run off to her I grabbed his arm shaking my head no. He seemed to get the message since he is still by my side. As soon as he got me out of the room I could breathe, gasping for air I look behind me seeing Tosh closed the door.  


“People shouldn’t go in there, it’s dangerous.” I manage to rasp out. I watch as Tosh fights a smile and looks away from me. _Jack…_ I turn my head to look over at him he doesn’t look angry just unreadable which makes me worry.  


“No shit, Ianto… I told you not to go in there…”  


“Yes and you also told me Tosh was going to take a look, but she said you never told her to. So yes I went in.” I ended up snapping at him. All in response I get is a shake of the head and a hand on his hip. “Jack, who is the doctor?” I watch as his eyes widen it looks as if they would pop out of his head.

“Where did you hear that name?” He grabs my shoulders searching my eyes _so there is someone out there with that name_

“In the room, I-I think the object was talking to me.” I search Jacks face before I turn my head towards Tosh. They both look concerned but Jack looks more confused than anything.

“Yeah Jack, he had started talking to himself. Maybe it got into his head?” Jack turns my head back to face him before responding

“Ianto what did it say?” _**Oh now that you have info he is no longer mad? He is using you…**_ I shake my head to get the voice out _He would never!_

“Something about Brutto sogno being their name, Lords of death and life? It’s confusing really.” _**He doesn’t care, come back into the room. We have much to discuss**_

“What? And they mentioned the doctor?” 

“Yes, at first I was talking about Owen, but I think they confused him. Jack, they said that this man is dangerous.” His hands slip from my shoulders shaking his head

“To beings like them he is. He is just as dangerous as I am… Ianto, just so you know I am still upset with you not listening to me.” I sighed shaking my head _if he didn’t lie to me I wouldn’t have gone in the first place. I hate being lied to; he of all people knows that._ “Go home, get some rest okay? And stay home tomorrow.” _Really? I guess it makes sense, sending me to my apartment. He is mad at me why would he want me to stay with him?_ I feel my head start to pound it feels as if my brain is trying to force itself out.

“Jack are you sure it is a good idea to leave him alone? What if something happens to him?” I rub my head as I look over to Tosh I give a small pained smile.

“Did I say he was going to his apartment? He is staying with me here. I’m not leaving and I’m pretty sure he has said at one point that where I am is his home.” _I roll my eyes at him I have never said that but I have thought it more than once, so he isn’t wrong._ _**Who can be a home when they lie and mistreat?**_ _Where is this voice coming from…?_ I look back at the room _they are in my head again aren’t they?_ I feel Jack take my hand into his causing me to break out of my trance “Come on the farther away you are from this room the better.” I give a nod half listening half wanting to go back into the room. _I shouldn’t want to go back, is it them controlling me? And why weren’t they able to push Jack away from me? Why did they let him get close?_ “Tosh you should head home as well get some sleep.” I didn’t hear the answer she gave but I know she said something about me for the fact I heard him say “Don’t worry he is in good hands.” Before I know it we are in Jack's office and my mind seems a little clearer now. I look over to see Jack opening up where he, well where we both sleep to be exact. I make my way over to him as he starts to turn his head towards me “Oh? No longer a zombie I see.” I huff an amused laugh out of my nose.

“Who can be a zombie when you of all people are kneeling?” I see his eyebrow shoot up as a suggestive look comes across his face. “What?”

“Isn’t that inappropriate Ianto?” I roll my eyes leaning in close _when has he cared? Probably still worried._

“The work day is over isn’t?” I watch his beautiful grin spreads across his face and decide to not let him be so smug “And besides I’m away from the room, my head is much clearer now.” I smile at him as his grin just turns into a knowing one.

“Ah there’s my Ianto, I must be a bad influence on you if you start talking like me.” I let out a small laugh as I start to climb down the latter to his… I mean our bed.

“Well studies show that if you love someone enough you start to talk like them.” I had made my way over to the bed before noticing he hasn’t tackled me down like he usually does. I look back over to the latter seeing him frozen in place “Jack? Jack, you okay?” I see him blink before a smile spreads on his face and not a moment later I’m tackled onto the bed.

“You love me huh?” he sits up both of his legs on either side of my body causing him to sit on my pelvis.

“Of course I love you… Even if you are a bit demented.” I laugh as he pretends to be hurt putting a hand over his heart dramatically.

“Oh that hurts! Demented am I? And you laugh at my pain, how rude of you.” I try to calm my laughter looking up at him fondly. _He may get on my nerves but I do love him oh so much._

“Sorry, sorry I can’t help…” I find myself struggling to tell him; maybe I should say it in Welsh? He knows I have trouble telling him my true feelings sometimes. He never pushes me, he just waits for me to finish if I can. “I can’t help but caru chi yn gyfan gwbl.” I let out a shuddered breath; of course, I have told him that I love him but not like that. Not in a way that doesn’t end like a joke. I watch him closely as he lets a soft smile spread across his face.

“Whatever you just said thank you for saying it, even if I don’t understand.” He leans down and kisses me, it’s like his lips are there but at the same time, it felt like a feather brushed against my own. As soon as it started it ended. I open my eyes, didn’t even notice they closed. I watch Jack roll over to my right to start searching for our pajamas. Before I know it my Batman sweatpants are being thrown at me.

“Thanks.” I somehow manage to say before a pillow hits my face “was that necessary?” I start to laugh. I just manage to put the pillow down in time to see my chuckling boxer wearing lover jump onto the bed. I stand up switching my suit pants for my sweats and my suit jacket and shirt for a tank-top. I crawl back into the bed as Jack lifts up the covers for me to get under. I lay on my side facing the left before I feel an arm wrap around my body pulling me close.

“Ianto, I am sorry for lying to you… I just didn’t want you to get hurt again.” _I guess that’s a good reason, but lying? Nothing good comes from it._

“You are forgiven, but please remember for next time nothing good comes from lying. Take today as an example, you lied, I found out and did the thing anyway.” I feel his breath on the back of my neck. _I love when I can feel his breath when we are cuddling it calms me down in more ways than others._

“I will not make the same mistake again Yanto. I promise.” As I start to drift off I feel one of his legs intertwine with mine. I lean back just enough to feel his chest against my back, just before I fall into a peaceful sleep I manage to hear _**this won’t last.**_

My eyes flutter open but as soon as they do I close them again from being blinded by a bright light. _What on Earth? I swear if this is a new way for Jack to wake me up I’m going to kill him._ I force my eyes open squinting _wait? This isn’t the hub… I’m in an all-white room_ “Hello!” My voice just echoes back. Where am I? I start to walk but not before long I hit an invisible wall _OW! Stupid room hurting me, stupid invisible wall._ I put my hands out to feel my way around, maybe even find a door. _What if I’ve been kidnapped? Jack will be worried; I need to get back to him!_ My hand hit something poking out of the wall brought me out of my thoughts. I grab it and twist it. It opens to an all-black room _okay yeah that doesn’t look creepy._

“IANTO!?” _Jack?!_ His voice echoed from the room before me I run in not noticing the door close behind me “IANTO WHERE ARE YOU!?” I open my mouth to yell back to him but nothing comes out. _**He will never find you.**_ _Brutto sogno..._ I try to yell again into the darkness _**what secrets does he keep? He will never know.**_ _Jack! Jack, I’m here!_ A bright light catches my attention, I see Jack in the middle of it “IANTO!” His voice cracks, I start to run to him _if I can’t yell to him, I can run to him._ _**Not so fast, where are you going?**_ I can feel my feet starting to slow _no I have to get to him!_ I force my feet to move as I get closer I can see that he is crying _**WE SAID STOP!**_ I feel a stabbing pain in my side I scream out causing Jack to jump “IANTO, PLEASE!” I watch helplessly as he tries to move out of the light but he can’t it’s as if he is in a container. _**You should have died**_ I am no longer listening to the voice I’m too focused on Jack. Even though I am in pain I start to crawl to him. _**What are you doing?**_ _Jack, I’ll get to you._ _**You have lost stop!**_ I keep moving, _I don’t care that I feel like I’m on burning coals, I don’t care if my bones feel like they are breaking, I need to get to Jack. To my Jack._ _**This isn’t possible!**_

I jump wake launching forward _it was just a dream. Just a dream._ I rub my face feeling sweat running down my face _it seemed so real._ I look to my right seeing Jack sit up looking at me concerned “Are you okay Yan?” he wraps his arms around me yawning.

“Yeah, just a bad dream.” I watch his blue orbs he calls eyes look tiredly at me _great now he looks concerned._

“Want to talk about it?” He rests his head on my shoulder yawning again. _I woke him up… He needs sleep, I shouldn’t worry him about this. It was just a dream._

“No it's okay, go back to bed.” He grunts pulling me down with him

“Fine… Just let me know if you have another bad dream.” I give him a small nod curling into his chest as he wraps his arms around me once again. I rest my head on his chest. The thumping of his heart slowly puts me back to sleep. _**Just a dream?**_

______________________________  
I hug Ianto close to me _a bad dream? He hardly has bad dreams… maybe it’s just a coincidence, either way, I’m giving the Doctor a call to see if he has heard of Brutto sogno. And possibly see if Ianto is okay._ I look down at him rubbing his back _asleep, he falls asleep so fast. Usually, I’m the same way but not after today, something is wrong with him with my Ianto, even if I did lie he wouldn’t ever do something that reckless. Maybe I should have sent him to his apartment get him as far away from this thing as possible. I should send him there today, I’ll go with him and have the others send me updates. I know I can’t continue sheltering him like this, I know Gwen is right. But she still shouldn’t have gone behind my back and almost get him killed._ I feel him shift I lock my eyes onto him trying to see if something is wrong. _I need to calm down, he is okay_ I hold him tighter and rest my head on his _what am I going to do when he does die? I-I can’t lose him. He has stolen my heart when he dies… if he dies he will take it with him._ “J-Jack” _he’s dreaming about me?_

“It’s okay, I’m here.” I whisper encouragingly in his ear. His body slumps against mine relaxing again. He is going to be okay, I know it. I let my heavy eyes close letting sleep take over me again.  
_________________________________  
I shift feeling cold, I reach my hand out to find the blankets but I just find that a certain someone isn’t in bed “Jack?” my eyes open begrudgingly to see him pulling on his shirt.

“Oh well looks like I don’t have to wake you up.” I send him a playful glare raising an eyebrow “oh don’t worry it was going to be pleasant?”

“Oh like the time you jumped on me till I woke? Or was it tickling me awake that was supposed to be pleasant?” He rolls his eyes at me _Probably thinking I’m over exaggerating._

“You were laughing…”

I cut him off resting on my elbow “Yeah until I kicked you in the groin, and the rest of the week you kept guilt tripping me into doing things for you… Most of the time not decent.”

“Are you saying you didn’t enjoy it.” _He is so smug, yes, of course, I enjoyed it. I didn’t agree to those things because I felt bad, I just want him to feel bad for waking me up._ Rolling my eyes I force myself out of bed “Hey want to go to the apartment? Have a date?” I froze in place _is he asking me on a date right now? Well we haven’t been out in a while so it would be nice…_ _**Don’t trust him. He is confusing you.**_ I shake my head to get the voice out “Is that a no?” his voice cracked, it has to be the saddest sound I have ever heard.

“Now why on Earth would you think that? Of course, I want to.” I look at him over my shoulder just in time to see his face go from a frown to a grin. 

“Okay good, dress comfortable… That means no suit!” 

“You love my suit!” I yell after him all I hear in response is a chuckle as he climbs out on the ladder. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had used Google translate so if the things I translated are wrong, blame google. And just to clarify Bold Italic is the alien just plain Italic is the person's thoughts of the P.O.V we are in.
> 
> Siamo Chiamati Brutto sogno, signori della morte e della vita, Come stai vivo? = We are called Brutto sogno, lords of death and life, how are you alive?(Italian)
> 
> Brutto sogno = Bad dream(Italian)
> 
> caru chi yn gyfan gwbl = love you completely (Welsh)


End file.
